Postmenopausal women with NIDDM have elevated levels of bioavailable testosteron (BAT). Excessive adrenal androgen responses may contribute to these elevations. The purpose of this study is to determine if women with NIDDM have a greater adrenal hormone response to synthetic corticotropin than non-diabetic women matched for age, BMI and menopausal status.